


Creature of the Night

by red_and_blue_sewer_circus



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, No Smut, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_and_blue_sewer_circus/pseuds/red_and_blue_sewer_circus
Summary: ** sorry for the inactivity. This is a one shot and NOT part of my other series **Fuck what they say, Halloween is the most wonderful time of the year. But cerfew is in effect and here you are, alone, drinking your sorrows away in front of the house on Neibolt.





	Creature of the Night

This was your night damnit!

You drank the last of your bottle of Bob Gray’s and tossed it over your shoulder, enjoying the sound of glass shattering against the porch. Halloween was your favorite holiday but this year it seemed the universe was determined to ruin it for you.

You grabbed another bottle from your almost empty six pack and twisted off the top. Coming from a big city had been a complete culture shock. Derry was painfully boring and conservative. The cost of living was impossibly cheap but you realized right away that things were going to have to change if you wanted a job. Your once neon green hair was now dyed black and you had to cover your tattoos to avoid customer complaints at your crappy little place of employment.

Scratch that.

Former place of employment. You did not work on Halloween as a personal rule and they could shove it up their ass.

The cassette tape in your walkman stopped so you flipped the tape and pressed play. Glen Danzig started to serenade your favorite holiday as you tossed your empty bottle behind you. The tinkling sound of shattered glass rained down on the rotted porch. The adandoned house on Neibolt seemed like a perfectly creepy place to drink your sorrows away. You reached for your last beer, making a bitter face as you twisted off the top and tossed the cap to the side. Your one friend, your best friend, had forsaken you and agreed to work so you got to spend Halloween alone.

The curfew that ruined everything was in full effect and as the sun went down children were pulled off the streets in droves before being tucked away safe and sound in their beds. You raised your bottle to the sky in a mocking toast.

“Happy fucking Halloween to me!”

Draining the bottle, you threw it over your shoulder.

“Well Glen, looks like it’s just you and me tonight. Mano y… cassette tape.”

You giggled and swayed to the side as you snapped in the connection to the headphones slung around your neck. The music filtered into the headphones leaving the street eerily quiet. Too quiet. There was something was missing, something you expected to hear but hadn’t. The sound of glass… You turned around and stared at the empty beer bottle sitting on the second step. How could it have landed like that?

The sound of bells drew your attention to the shape suddenly beside you and you screamed in surprise.

You found yourself very sober as you came face to face with a… man in a clown costume. He was sitting on the ground beside you, long legs stretched out in front, and tilted his head as he took in the details of your outfit; all black leather and spikes. He grinned and you had to admire his attention to detail with his costume. He even wore fake bucked teeth to complete the comical yet creepy clown appearance.

“And just what are you supposed to be little girl?”

You raised your eyebrow at him and shrugged, causing the chains on your jacket to move. Little girl?

“Just being myself. What? Never seen a punk rocker before?”

He looked off to the side and mumbled to himself.

“Punk.. rocker..”

His blue eyes suddenly snapped back to your face, the smile frozen on his painted lips.

“Why are you here? Don’t you know it’s Halloween?”

You snorted in sarcasm.

“You big on Halloween Mr. Clown? Sorry to break it to you, but the curfew has kind of put a damper on the festivities.”

“My name is Pennywise. Pennywise the Dancing Clown. And sure I am!”

His voice seemed to lift in pitch, accompanied by the jingling of his bells and a childish giggle.

“It’s a night of costumes and candy. Where the air is filled with the scent of feeaarrr.”

Maybe he did get it but still, that was an odd thing to say. Especially the way he said the last word. Fear. You looked over at him and for just a moment, caution flashed over his painted face. Like you had caught on to something he didn’t want you to notice.

“Yeah. Ok. Well you have fun tonight Pennywise.”

You reached for your backpack, intent on getting away from the clown when he suddenly moved closer to you.

“Oh. Wait just a second. I brought a gift for you.”

“A gift?”

You looked at him skeptically.

“Yes. A gift. You seemed like such a sad girl. I thought I would bring you a flower to cheer you up!”

You opened your mouth to tell him that you were far from being a ‘girl’ when he waved his hand and a giant sunflower appeared, held between his fingers. It was beautiful. One of the few things not associated with fall that you enjoyed. Your eyes stayed glued to the sunflower and the world seemed to slip away until it was just you, the clown and the flower.

“Go on, take it.”

His voice drew you in and you raised your hand. It was such a pretty flower but.. where had it come from? The flower bed on the side of the house had nothing but dry and withered sunflowers. You knew because you had walked right by it. They were a summer flower not.. fall. Your hand paused, just out of reach.

“Taakkkee iTT.”

You bit your lip in hesitation as you looked up at his face. Had his eyes always been yellow? You looked at the flower again and reached for it. Don’t take things from strangers. Wasn’t there a little kid who dissapeared recently? That was the reason for the curfew.. what had his name been?

Your fingers brushed over the soft material of his gloves and he smiled wider. How could so many teeth fit in a person’s mouth?

The loud blaring of a car horn jolted you back to reality and you whipped your head around, fully expecting to be run over.

“What..?”

Your best friend’s clunker pulled up to the curb and she honked again before she rolled down the window.

“There you are! Come on, get your ass in the car. We have a holiday to celebrate!”

You smiled at her as you grabbed your bag then brushed the grass off your pants, causing your chains to rattle. Throwing your bag in the backseat, you slid into the passenger side and leaned over to hug her.

“I knew you wouldn’t let me down.”

She returned the hug and squeezed you tight enough to make your leather jacket creak.

“I couldn’t let you drink yourself into a stupor alone. They told me I had to stay and well, let’s just say we’ll both be looking for a new job tomorrow.”

She let go and you leaned back in your seat.

“What were you doing there anyway? You were just sitting there staring off into space.”

Your smile slipped as you remember the strange clown, the distorted voice… You looked at the house one last time as she pulled away and watched as the beer bottle on the second step tipped over and rolled off into the grass.


End file.
